A Birthday Wedding
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Finland and Sweden get married! (M rating is for the second chapter :3)
1. The Wedding

**This is a continuation of my other SuFin (the proposal) but I think it's fairly stand-alone if you want to read only this one :3 Also, happy birthday Finland~**

 **I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Excitement flutters through my heart the second I wake up, knowing exactly what today is. It's the day that I'm going to marry my true love, the one that I consider my soulmate! Anyone would be excited but I'm strangely not nervous at all. I know that all of our friends will work together to make this the best wedding ever.

I get out of bed and quickly have breakfast, the wedding being scheduled for one, which still gives me several hours to get ready. Almost the exact minute that I finish my food, I hear a knock on my door and I smile, knowing that it's Lukas and Emil to help get me ready. I go to open the door, "Moi moi!" I greet them, them both gracing me with a small smile each as they know how excited I am for today.

"So, shall we begin getting you ready?" Emil asks and I nod, my eyes sparkling at the thought. He just nods and they lead me to my room where my dress is waiting.

My eyes land on the garment and a smile spreads across my face at how beautiful it is. Berwald supported me wholeheartedly when I asked to wear a dress to the wedding, both of us knowing the double meaning to the gesture. He calls me his wife often enough and I have no problems with actually becoming and playing his wife and bride.

I take the dress into the bathroom and slip it on, unable to stop beaming at the way that it accentuates my features, complementing my already feminine figure. It sparkles subtly in the light, looking almost like fresh snow, and there's a light blue ribbon around my waist, it matching my flag quite beautifully.

"You done?" I hear Lukas ask and I reply simply, him opening the door and coming in. His eyes sparkle a bit at seeing me in the dress and he looks at me, making sure that my appearance is perfect. I thank him and he just nods a bit before I feel something set onto my head.

I glance into the mirror to see the gold crown that is a traditional part of any Finnish wedding. We've actually combined some of Berwald's people's traditions as well as my own in this wedding and I think it'll complement us both well.

Emil then sits in front of me to do a slight bit of makeup as I requested him to do so. My excitement only grows as he puts on the makeup and I'm still not nervous. I guess that's a good thing since I know that everything will go smoothly and if it doesn't, it's not like anyone would mind.

A quick glance at the clock tells me that there's thirty minutes until I'm supposed to be at the aisle with Berwald and I grin, knowing that I'm completely ready for the wedding now.

~To Berwald~

I pull on the royal blue suit that Tino helped me pick out, him saying that it would be cute for us to wear the colors of our flag. That's one reason for the gold colored tie that I'm wearing but I'll do anything to make him happy. Once I put everything on, I just glance at my appearance in the mirror, thinking that I look fine.

"Nej! Berwald, your hair is a mess!" I grunt softly at the sound of Matthias's voice and I just glance up at my hair.

"Nej, it's not…" I mumble but he's already trying to smooth down my hair and I just let him, though I know that Tino wouldn't mind.

Once he's done, I just look at him and I feel nervous...I don't want anything to go wrong that might make Tino upset and I suddenly realize all the things that could go wrong. I start panicking slightly but I feel Matthias shake my shoulders.

"Calm down! Everything will go fine!" He says but it doesn't help at all, my mind still lost in the possibilities of what could go wrong at this wedding. Someone could ignore the rule of no one wearing red due to the connotations it has in my culture, I could trip or forget my lines...Speaking of which, I could probably be too quiet for anyone to hear with my mumbling anyway…

Matthias eventually notices that I'm still nervous and he goes over to Eduard, sending him out of the room. Matthias then comes over and starts comforting me the best that he can but this isn't helping at all… Besides, he needs to get ready and he can't do that trying to get me to calm down…

~Back to Tino~

Right as Emil and Lukas head into separate rooms to get ready, me in the process of putting on the special heels I had made, I hear a knock on the door. I stand up and walk over once I put on the last shoe, the heels giving me no trouble at all and I open the door. I tilt my head when I notice that it's Eduard but I smile at him.

"Hello, Tino. You look lovely." He says and I smile, thanking him. He then continues, "Berwald is nervous and you know how he gets…" I just nod, "He's not calming down and Matthias thought it prudent that you come to calm him down.

I just nod, knowing that in our cultures it's fine for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding so there's nothing bad that would come of this. I grab my bouquet as I head over to where Berwald was getting ready.

I frown instantly when I see how upset he is and when Matthias sees me, he leaves to go get ready and I go enfold Berwald in my arms. "Ber...What's wrong?" I ask, leaning my head against his shoulder as I feel him relax in my arms.

"What if everything goes wrong?" I hear him mumble softly and I start to rub his back. I just let him mumble the worries that he has before I begin to speak.

"Everything will go smoothly." I say, trying to comfort him a bit, "Besides, if it does, you know no one would mind. Nothing is perfect so everything will be alright."

He looks at me then and I see his widen just a bit as he takes in my appearance, a sheen of happiness appearing in his eyes. He just dips his head forward as he accepts what I had said before he presses a kiss to my forehead, "You look beautiful, Fin."

I just smile, "Takk, Ber. You look handsome as well." I frown slightly at one thing and he looks a bit panicked, "Who straightened your hair?" I ask, genuinely confused.

He just grunts, "Matthias...Why?" I just reach up and tussle his hair back to its usual appearance before beaming at him.

"Better." He just chuckles and I look at him innocently, "What? I happen to like your hair the way it usually is." He chuckles again and know that Matthias is going to be slightly annoyed when he sees Berwald's hair back to the way it was but I don't care. I like it better this way~

I glance at the clock again and my eyes widen when I realize that it's five minutes until the beginning of the wedding. I gesture towards the clock and his eyes widen as well before he smiles, both of us standing up as he takes my left hand in his own. "Ready, Fin?" I just nod and we head outside, getting in the back of the procession, my eyes glinting with joy when I see Matthias pout at Berwald's appearance.

He glances at me then and I can tell he knows I was the one to mess it up again but I don't care. The soft sounds of the traditional Finnish wedding march begin to drift through the area and I smile, glad that I got Roderich to do this. The procession begins with Lukas and Matthias heading down the aisle, Lukas taking his place in the center as he's the priest for all intents and purposes while Matthias takes his place to Lukas's left. I just smile at the fact that Ber ended up asking Matthias to be his best man as, even though they fight and bicker often, they really do care about each other.

The next two down the aisle are Emil and Leon (this being what Hong Kong has told us to call him for the time being until he is ready to tell us his Chinese name. He said that it was a big show of trust for his culture so we didn't mind it) and I just smile at how well this is going. I can see the guests from here and to my relief, not one of them is wearing red. I know that Ber feared that they would as well and we had requested them not to in the invitations, as wearing red at a Swedish wedding means they've had mature relations with the groom. That clearly would not be a good idea as I know that Ber hasn't been with anyone before beginning to date me.

Eduard walks down alone, him being the ring bearer, and Lilli follows, her being our flower girl as I couldn't think of anyone else for the job. She's adorable enough anyway so no one minds. Once that's done, it's time for us to go down the aisle, the music changing to a version of the Finnish wedding march that has some stylistic elements from Swedish music.

We start walking down the aisle and I just smile as everyone stands, my hand still held firmly within Berwald's own. I'm just so excited to tell him my vows and everything else that'll be done at the wedding.

It doesn't take long before we reach the end of the aisle and I smile at Berwald, unable to look away from him. He just smiles softly in response and I know that he's affected by the atmosphere as well~

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to unite two of our fellow countries in one of the most sacred ties two people can share. Does anyone reject the idea of their union? Speak now or forever hold your peace." He says before glancing around, no one standing and Lukas smiles softly, "Good. We may continue. We've all known these countries for as long as can remember and know that they have stood together even in the face of the struggles that being a country can bring. It is a great honor to be the one that will be in charge of making their bond official as I am a dear friend, even family, of the two."

Some of the other countries smile at this as well as Berwald and I, Lukas continuing a bit before telling Berwald to begin his vows. Berwald just smiles as he looks in my eyes.

"Tino, jag alskar dig more than anything else in this world and I am very honored to be allowed to call you my wife. You have always been there when I've needed you, even when times seemed bleak. You are the first one I think of everyday and the last thought I have before I fall asleep at night. Nothing else means as much to me as your love and I'm so glad to be able to call you mine." I start tearing up and he just smiles softly, "Thank you so much for being you and granting me the knowledge of who you truly are. I love you so much." He says and the tears start falling, him just smiling at me. He didn't mumble once through the entire thing and I can tell that a lot of the audience members are tearing up as well.

Lukas just smiles softly at us both before saying, "Berwald, repeat after me." Berwald nods and Lukas begins to lead him through the vow once Estonia gives him the ring.

Berwald smiles softly as Eduard gives him the ring and he takes my left hand gently in his own. "I, Berwald Oxenstierna, take you, Tino Väinämöinen, to be my wife, to share with me in both joyful and sorrowful times, and devote myself to you, until we are parted in death." A few more tears slip down my cheeks at this vow as he slides the ring onto my finger and lightly kisses it before smiling at me.

I blush a bit in response before smiling at him and beginning the vows I had prepared, "Berwald, mina rakastan sinua so much and you are my everything. You support me when I need it and you've never let me feel lonely even if we're in the same room and not talking. Your presence is enough to make me happy and I'm glad I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing else would make me happier than to be able to call you my husband and allow you to call me your wife, with it being official this time." I smile when he starts tearing up and it's cute on him~ "Thank you for being mine and always being with me no matter the circumstances. I love you so much and love the fact that I can call you mine." I notice the tears begin to slip down his face and I smile, reaching for the ring from Eduard.

Lukas just smiles and tells me to repeat after him and I nod, taking Berwald's left hand in my own, "I, Tino Väinämöinen, take you, Berwald Oxenstierna, to be my husband, to share with me in both joyful and sorrowful times, and devote myself to you, until we are parted in death." I slip the ring onto his finger and he lets more tears slip down his face and I give the ring a kiss like he did to mine.

We just smile at each other as I hear Lukas begin to speak, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride~" Berwald just smiles and leans down to kiss me sweety, the cheers of the audience filling our ears. When he pulls away, we turn to face the audience, but I can barely see due to the tears streaming down my face.

We start walking down the aisle again before going to get pictures taken and I love the look of the ring on my finger~ Once the pictures are done, it's time for the reception so we get changed into something so that I don't ruin my wedding dress as it's too beautiful to do that~ The minute we walk back out, we're surrounded by the other countries, all congratulating us and I smile when it's announced that it's time for the passing of the crown.

I'm blindfolded and I take the crown off of my head, being surrounded by the girls and any guys who want to participate. I wander around a bit before setting it on someone's head, hearing gasps and cheers so I pull off the blindfold. A blushing Lukas is what meets my eyes and Matthias rushes over and spins him in his arms, causing the Norwegian to blush harder. I just smile at the significance, as it's similar to Alfred's tradition of tossing the bouquet. Whoever has the crown placed on their head is the next to get married~

Berwald comes over to me and smiles before leading me over to the dance floor for the first dance. I blush a bit when I recognize the music that's playing and he just smiles, setting his hand lightly on my waist. I place my other hand, the one not currently in his, on his shoulder and he smiles, beginning to lead me in the dance. I just sigh contentedly and lay my head on his chest and I feel him bury his face in my hair.

The other countries aww at the sight and I smile at the sound, just enjoying the feeling of being in Ber's arms like this~ I've always adored it when he danced with me and this is just even more special~ This has been the best birthday I've ever had and it's not over yet~

After the song is over, I smile when I notice the other countries come out onto the dance floor in their pairs and it's just nice seeing them all dancing together. I see Lukas with the crown still on his head dancing with Matthias and I can't help the smile that appears on my face at the sight. I'm just so glad that they're so happy together~

I just curl into Berwald's side as I watch them and it's nice~ I know that soon it'll be time for us to cut the cake that Ludwig baked for us and then after that, we can stay for an hour or so more but we have to leave to go on the honeymoon. He let me be the one to plan where we're staying and I'm excited as I know he'll like it~

A few countries walk up to me and give me gifts since it's my birthday and I notice that the pile of gifts over at the reception table is larger than it'd be for a regular wedding. I just smile, knowing that they're for my birthday as well as for the wedding and it really is sweet of everyone to bring me something~ Some of the countries who left presents at the front do stop by and just wish me happy birthday and congratulate us on our union and it's nice of them all~

We let our friends dance for a little while before I hear Matthias announce that it's time for us to cut the cake and everyone gathers around it. It's a very beautiful cake that fits the snow theme that we have around here~ I just smile and take the knife, Berwald putting his hand over mine as I begin to cut the first piece. We put it on a plate and I break a small piece off with my hand, him doing the same.

I just giggle as I hold it out for him to eat, giggling a bit more when he gets some light blue icing on his nose~ He goes cross-eyed trying to look at it and this only causes me to giggle more, but I can tell that he's enjoying how happy I am. He feeds me the piece that he broke off and I allow some icing to get on my nose so that we match and that causes him to smile~

We let the guests serve themselves with the cake as it's a tradition for his people but I reach up with a finger and wipe the icing off his nose, putting my finger in my mouth immediately after, "Mmm~ It's good~" I say and he chuckles, wiping off the icing on my nose and doing the same.

"It is." He returns and I beam up at him. From what I remember, the rest of the Nordics wanted to say something before we left for the honeymoon but it'll have to happen once the excitement from the cake dies down.

When everyone is seated and has their cake/other food, I hear the feedback coming from a microphone, causing me to look over to where the mic stand had been placed. I smile when I see Matthias but I her Berwald just groan softly, causing me to giggle.

"Hey! How are we feeling tonight?!" He asks, receiving a small cheer from the audience, Alfred and Gilbert's voices sticking out to me. I just giggle before he continues, "That's good! I wanted to just say a bit about Berwald! You know, it's tradition to embarrass the groom and all~" The audience laughs but I just feel Berwald bury his face in my hair, though I can tell it's to hide a smile.

"Berwald and I have known each other as long as I can remember, even going past the Viking Days back to when we had just become countries. He never did seem to like me that much so it sure surprised me when I found out that he considered me one of his closest friends. But he's one of the best friends that I can ask for! I know we've been at odds...a lot…" He says his voice turning sheepish enough to make the audience laugh, "And it's usually my fault but he's never stayed angry at me for long and he's awesome for that! Thanks for putting up with me all of these years and congratulations for getting your Fin~ You deserve to have him and everyone can see just how cute you are together? Am I right?" He asks, looking around the audience, eliciting a loud cheer, "See?! You're perfect together and we all want you to have a happy life together… I better stop before this turns into anything sappier so let me propose a toast to Berwald and Tino~ To a happy life!" He shouts, raising his glass, the audience echoing him and he takes a drink, winking at us before handing the mic to Lukas, who just looks at him with an exasperated fondness.

"Stupid Dane…" He mutters causing the audience to laugh, "I do agree with him, though, you two are perfect together. You deserve the happy life that you're living with each other and I'm so glad that you two found each other. Thank you both for being a part of our family and I do care for you like brothers, even if I don't say it often. I know I don't often show my emotions but you know that I care for you both and would do anything for you two." He smiles at us and I beam back at him, "So, once again, congratulations on finding each other and happy birthday, Tino~ I propose a toast as well to their love." He says, gesturing with his drink and the audience echoes him in taking a drink. He then hands the mic to Emil before going over to Matthias, who wraps an arm around him.

Emil just looks out at everyone before meeting my eyes, "Tino, you've always been like an older brother to me, even though you're not officially and I want to thank you for being there when I needed you. You've always been so kind and even though I don't say it much, I want to say that I do love you and same with you Berwald. You're both a big part of our family and I don't know what we'd do without your optimism, Tino, or your stability, Berwald. I thank you both for being the amazing people that you are and I wish you an even more amazing life together. I think we should toast for the fact that it's Fin's birthday~" He says before mimicking Lukas's move and the audience cheers before drinking as well. I blush a bit at the attention before he says, "Now, you two, go enjoy your night together~" The audience seconds his request and I smile, knowing it's about time for us to get in the car to go to our honeymoon spot~

We just head out to the car, the guests following us and throwing rice at us and I smile as I slip into the driver's seat of the car, Ber getting in beside me. I turn and give one last wave to our fellow countries before driving off, both of us happy we're married and excited for tonight~

(Will be continued no longer than a couple of weeks :3 I will give you guys a wedding night and besides, you deserve to know where they're honeymooning~)

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought~ :3 (Also, expect that wedding night as another chapter of this sometime soon :3)**


	2. The Wedding Night

**Sorry, this took so long but what better time to have it finished than on Sweden's birthday? It completes the circle ^^**

 **I don't own Hetalia :P**

* * *

The drive is filled with me just peacefully talking to him and him occasionally commenting, the way that we're used to. It takes several hours to reach our destination but with the soft music and the conversation, the hours pass like minutes and we're soon parking a little way off from the cabin that we're spending the next week or so in.

I just smile when I get out of the car, seeing the cabin nestled between all of the trees, my heart feeling light at the view. Ber just grunts softly and I help him with the bags, both of us carrying them to the door.

"Put those down for a second." He says and I do, seeing the bags down on the porch just in time for him to lift me into his arms bridal style.

I laugh softly as he opens the door and carries me inside, "Tradition is tradition." He says softly and I laugh again before we carry the bags inside together, him starting a fire in the fireplace before coming and sitting beside me on the couch.

We talk for a little while before I lean in and kiss him, causing him to wrap his arms around me. Berwald's hands make their way to my hair and I melt into him. Nothing can compare to having him this close to me.

My tongue swipes across his lips in a plea to deepen the kiss and he opens his mouth slightly, our tongues tangling. The feeling sends a spark of pleasure through me and I let out a soft sound, feeling him shiver under my hands.

His tongue pushes forward into my mouth and I relax, letting him explore my mouth as he wishes. After a few moments, his arms slide under me and lift me carefully. I hold on as he carries me to the bedroom, him laying me softly on the bed when we get there.

His hands start undoing the buttons of my shirt I had changed into as his lips meet my neck. I let out a soft moan when he instantly finds a sensitive spot and bites down lightly, "B-Ber~"

A soft growl leaves his mouth in response and he carefully pulls the shirt off of me when it's unbuttoned. His hands begin to trace my chest and I arch into him, panting softly. He pulls away from my neck before giving me a soft kiss, his eyes nearly black with lust.

I whimper softly as one of his fingers brushes against a nipple and he smiles slightly, "You look good like this, Fin." He says before leaning down and licking the nipple.

"A-ah! Ber~" I moan in response to the gentle pleasure and his fingers find its pair, lightly twisting it and causing sparks to travel down my spine.

Shivering at the delicious feeling, I begin trying to unbutton his shirt, my fingers fumbling horribly as they're shaking from the pleasure. He chuckles at me after a moment before pulling off of me and swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, dropping it on the floor before resuming his previous position.

Humming softly in thanks, my hands start to wander up and down his chest, causing him to groan low in his throat. The sound sends arousal through my body and I moan softly, pulling him so that our lips can meet.

The kiss is overwhelming, feeling more like he's trying to devour me through my mouth. His tongue brushes several spots in my mouth that send tingles down my spine, a few soft moans leaving my throat at the feeling.

When the kiss breaks, he moves down between my legs and presses a soft kiss to my stomach. Giggles burst from my lips at the tickling feeling and he looks up at me with twinkling eyes, pleased at causing that reaction.

While I'm distracted, he undoes the button on my slacks and pulls down the zipper, beginning to tug the material down my legs. I help him when I can and his hands toy with the hem of my boxers, him looking up at me for confirmation.

I nod and he pulls them down, dropping them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. My eyes trace his expression, watching as his eyes fill with awe and adoration. It's not the first time he's seen me unclothed but he always seems to react like it is.

"You look beautiful, Fin." He says quietly and I smile softly at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Too bad that you still have clothes on~" He blushes lightly at my teasing words and I giggle before pushing him back.

I make quick work of his slacks and pull down his boxers, depositing the clothes on the floor. My eyes immediately lock on his member and I lick my lips, leaning in to tongue at the head softly.

A loud moan falls from his lips and I shiver, licking up the shaft before taking the head into my mouth and sucking softly. Fingers tangle in my hair gently, not there to control me but to steady himself.

My tongue dips into the slit and he lets out a louder moan, his hands clenching a bit. I merely look up at him through my eyelashes and flutter them a bit, hearing a soft growl come from him.

I take a bit more of his cock into my mouth, my hands working what's not in my mouth. After a few moments, I feel him twitching slightly so I pull off, giggling at the soft whine he makes.

I lay back on the bed and look at him with half-open eyes, "Come on, Ber~ I need you~" I whisper softly and he visibly shudders.

The feeling of skin against skin when he crawls over me is pure bliss and I moan softly at the feeling, him echoing with a low groan. His hand wraps around my member and begins to pump slowly while he reaches into a nearby drawer, pulling out a container of lube.

Berwald keeps his eyes on me as he slicks his fingers, bringing them up behind me. One circles my asshole and I whine, begging with my eyes for him not to tease longer. His response is a chuckle before the finger slides smoothly in, him thrusting it shallowly.

I moan at the familiar feeling, my head falling back. He adds another when I relax and I gasp, his fingers brushing against my prostate. "A-ah! Ber, there!"

He nods before pressing his fingers to that spot, carefully stretching me open. The third finger brings a bit of a burn but I'm used to this much as we've done it in the past.

When he's sure that I'm stretched and relaxed, he retracts his fingers, an involuntary whine leaving my throat at the loss. Watching me carefully, he slicks his member before lining himself up.

"You ready?" I nod softly and he begins to push in.

It stings a lot more than I had been expecting, but I knew something like this would happen the first time. It's strange to have something larger than his fingers inside me but it's a satisfying feeling as well.

He pauses occasionally to let me adjust and I'm panting when he finally bottoms out. His eyes hold mine, carefully reading any bit of pain and discomfort in them. When he's finally sure that I'm no longer in pain, he pulls back slightly.

I nearly whine at the loss but he pushes back in before the sound can leave. A gasp is wrenched from my throat at the sparks of pleasure racing down my spine, my hands gripping his back. "Ber~ So good~"

Berwald hums softly, his thrusts slowly finding a slow rhythm. It gets to be too much after a bit and I pull him down for a quick kiss, "Faster, please, Ber~"

He nods and speeds up, the near-constant pleasure causing my head to spin. Stars flash across my vision a few moments later and I all but scream, "BER! T-there!"

His aim adjusts slightly, him hitting that spot with every thrust. Constantly crying out in bliss, I kiss him again, exploring his mouth gently.

Grunts and groans fall past his lips, each sound causing me to shiver. I yelp softly when his hand wraps around my member again and begins to pump it quickly, heat pooling in my stomach.

"B-Ber! I'm getting close!" I cry out and he nods, breaking the kiss and burying his face in my neck.

"Me too, Fin." He mumbles before finding a sweet spot and biting down, causing me to jerk softly in his hold.

The pleasure continues to increase and the second his thumb brushes the tip of my cock, something snaps. I cry out loudly, my vision going white as I spill over his hand and over my stomach.

He grunts softly before speeding up slightly, his breathing getting heavier before he lets out a loud moan and stills inside me. I moan softly at the feeling of him filling me and when he's finished, he pulls out and begins to clean me up, my head still spinning with the strength of my orgasm.

When my head clears, I'm cuddled up against him, face in his neck. I press a soft kiss there before pulling back to look in his eyes, "That was amazing, Ber…" I say quietly and he nods, pressing his forehead against mine.

"It was." He says simply, not needing other words to express how much he enjoyed that when it's written so clearly in his eyes.

I kiss him softly before pulling back and snuggling close, my eyes closing as tiredness washes over me. "Goodnight, Tino, I love you." He says softly before pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head.

I smile and mumble my own response before falling asleep content and happy in his arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This could possibly be continued with the remainder of the honeymoon but only if I get requests for that to happen, if not, this little series is over ^^**


End file.
